Les Rois de Tokyos
by Sora Zoldyck
Summary: Tokyo est composé de different quartiers (Konoha, Suna...) et L Akatsuki reve de les conquerir pour devenir des Rois de Tokyos. Les persos sont un peu OCC et ma fic a toujours des fautes XD.


**C'est ma deuxieme fic et l'autre le Tournois des Dieux et toujours en cours. Les personnages sont un peu OCC (vous comprendrez pourquoi) J'ai toujours voulu ecrire une fic de ce genre. Fidele a mon habitude la fic et couvert de euh..faute. N'hesitez pas a poster vos commentaires ^^**

TOKYO UN BAR DE PETITE RUE 21H

Un homme en manteau noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges étaient assis, en face du barman. Il portait un chapeau triangulaire de paille qui cachait son visage mais on put découvrir ses yeux rouge, dont, au centre une pupil noir entoure de 'aiguille'' avait un vernis a ongle violet et portait une bague a sa main droite ou s'était ecris en japonnais 'shu' soit ''pourpre''

Le barman était apeuré ses yeux et ce mauteau il le connaissait entre mille !C'était Itachi Uchiwa de l'Akatsuki , il hesitait entre partir en courant ou sois de servir ce mysterieux personnage en evitant de le contrarier .Et il choisit la seconde option.

-Que voulez-vous, monsieur, dit le courageux barman d'une voix tremblante que c'est jambe en tremble.

-Ice-tea , repondit froidement Itachi

-Oui, monsieur ca fera 138.06 yens

Itachi resta un moment silencieux et l homme se maudit d'avoir dit la note au lieu de l'offrire.

-Non, je plaisante…..je vous l'offre ,begaya le barman

-Non, j'ai l'argent, ne vous inquieter pas , dit l'homme, contentez-vous de m'apporter ma commande

Sur ces mots, l'homme-qui-fait-peur sorta de sa poche la somme de 140.06 yens et dit d'un ton froid de garder la monnaie. L'homme hesita et prit l'argent et alla prendre dans le frigo le ice tea en cannette.

« Ouf, je suis pas mort, pour l'instant ! » soupira le barman .

Il apporta la commande. Itachi regarda celui-ci pose la commande. Il posa la canette en evitant de trembler. L'homme ferma les yeux, le barman eut comprit qu'il disait dans sa tete « ce cretin joue a quoi ? ». Quand Itachi les rouvra il constata que le barman n'avait pas de gaffe.

Il but a petite gorge. Il regarda le bar. Un bar tout a fait banale peu de lumiere, le bar était relativement petit environ une dizaine de metre carre. Le parquet était probablement du parquet de couleur chevron mais avec toute cette pousiere c'aurai pu etre n'importe quelle couleur. Quand a les murs ils sont blanc avec pour decor des tableaux et quelque tables. Puis ses yeux se posa sur le barman, qui sentait que Itachi le regardait, il eut une sorte electrocution.

Le barman devait avoir la quarentaine, plus un cheveux sur son crane, il était maigre, limite squelitique, il portait une chemise rouge et un jean noir. Il avait des yeux noir, le teint ridee.

La cloche de l'entree de la porte emit des tintements et se rouvrit sur un homme qui portait le meme manteau que le membre de l'Akatsuki. Il avait le teint bleu il portait lui aussi un chapeau qui cache son visage et une enorme epee entouree dans une sorte sparandra .Celui-ci prit place a cote de son coequipier.

-Yo, Itachi, Kakuzu et Hidan ont reussit a attrapper Sanbi

-Parfait, Kisame

Itachi ne le regarda pas , prit la cannette et but d'une traite se leva et prit la direction de la sorti avec Kisame.

Quoi? Kisame ? L'Akatsuki , ici, dans son bar. Un miserable bar de quartier . La cloche emit encore un tintement. Le barman tressaillit. Non. Pas encore un autre membre !D'un coup le barman se mit a prier mais Itachi et Kisame ne l'apercu meme pas .La porte s'ouvra sur deux adolescents. Un blond au cheveux hirsute portant le meme bandeau qu'Itachi sauf qu'il n'était pas barre, il avait les yeux bleu et portait une veste orange ainsi qu'un pantalon orange. L'autre ne portait pas des couleurs aussi 'flashy'. Il avait les cheveux noir en queue de cheval des petit yeux noir et portait une veste noir ou sont epaule gauche est attacher le meme signe que le blondinet et par-dessus un gilet par balle vert et un pantalon noir.

-J'ai faim, Shikamaru dit le blond, avant d'ouvrir la porte

-On ira mange un morceau, Naruto, plus tard, d'abord demandons des infos au barman, dit le denomme Shikamaru

Naruto ouvrit la porte et resta au palier. Il était devenu marbre. Ses poing se se serra.

-Vous la, au nom de la loi je vous arrete, Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hochigake, hurla le blond

Shikamaru lui resta silencieux,soucieux de ce qu'aller faire l'ennemis.

« Il ne vont pas se rendre sans combattre, idiot »,pensa Shikamaru puis ses yeux se posa sur un barman appeuree. Il était cacher derriere son bar.

-Tu crois qu'on va se rendre gamin ?, dit Kisame en elevant son chapeau, avec un sourire

Kisame prit son epee nommait 'peau de requin 'entoure avec du sparendras. Il se precipita vers Naruto. Celui-ci fit sa technique multiclonages. Le clone mit en rotation le chakra de son maitre pour former une boule bleu sphérique tandis que l'original donne du chakre. C'était l'orbe tourbillonant : appele Rasengan. Kisame sourit et 'coupa en deux' la technique de Naruto, son epee avait aspire le chakra du blond. Kisame se jeta sur Naruto pour le frapper mais fut stopper net par Shikamaru. Celui'ci avait utilise une technique qui permet de stopper net son adversaire avec sa technique la'manipulation des ombres'

Kisame ne pouvait plus bougeait. Itachi se trouva derriere son adversaire avec une vitesse vertigineux. Il donna un coup de pied a Shikamaru. Celui-ci vola et se cogna contre le mur qui était derriere lui. Kisame était libre. Naruto n'a pas eut le temps de reagir.

-Kisame, on a pas le temps de se battre, allons vite au QG sinon le chef sera en colere, dit Itachi

Kisame était decut. Il voulait se battre. Itachi lanca sa technique katon, et comme un dragon il cracha du feu. Le batiment était en feu, Kisame et Itachi profita de cette diversion pour s'echapper. Le barman lui aussi s'était echapper mais de force par Naruto et Shikamaru car celui-ci voulait mourir avec son bar jugeant trop vieux pour pareil peur !

L'Akatsuki était craint a moitie, la police et les vieux hommes les prenaient pour des cosplayeurs ou pour des fous voir les deux ! Les enfants et les adolescents eut y croyaient et avaient peur d'eux, comme pour le barman qui decida de quitter cette ville voir le pays !

2 Le rapport

Nos deux policiers n'ont pas reussit attraper les membres de l'Akatsuki et doivent l'annoncer au chef de la police : Tsunade.

-On va serieusement se faire gronde , dit Naruto

-Quelle galere, repliqua son ami, de plus on doit repare le bar du barman

Apres cette incendit,le barman a 'gronde ' severement nos deux policiers et les a oblige de rembourse les degats et de repare son bar. Il aurait pu bien gronde Itachi et Kisame mais eux fesaient partir d'une organisation tres dangereuse et il avait peur d'eux.

Naruto et Shikamaru marcha tout en decidant qui devait faire le rapport a Tsunade. Ils marcherent a pas lent au fur et a mesur ou il s'approcher du but, jusqu 'a atteindre une enseigne ecrit en bleu 'Police de Tokyo'. Ils rentrerent apres quelque secondes d'hesitation.

Naruto et Shikamaru était devant la porte marrons et entendis des voix. Ouf, Tsunade était entrain de discute avec quelqu'un s'a rettarderai un peu leurs morts !

-L'akatsuki est passe a l'action, n'est ce pas, dit une voix

Nos deux policiers ecoutaient la conversation

-Oui Maitre Tsunade, Hidan et Kakuzu ont reussit a attraper Sanbi, dit une autre voix

Naruto et Shikamaru entendit un telephone sonnait. Ils imaginaient leur chef, Tsunade ,soupirait et repondre au telephone d'une voix brute. Et comme ils s'attendaient Tsunade fait ce qu'il predirent. !

-Allo ?, ici Le chef de la police de Tokyo , j'ecoute, dit elle d'une voix brute

La mysterieuse personne parla. Plus ce personnage parla, plus Tsunade ecarquilla les yeux.

-Marche conclu ? dit une voix masculine

Tsunade ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son en sortit .

-Je….comment…..

-Il y'a rien de plus simple : je deviens le chef de la police ou sinon un de mes ami explosera le quartier de Konoha. Sachez, qu'on a mit de la bombe partout dans la ville et si vous refuse , bye Konoha

Tsunade hesita regarda le sol et se mordit la levre.

-Tres bien, j'accepte a condition que vous ne tuerait personne quand vous serez le chef

En dehors du quartier de Konoha on vit un une personne habille du manteau noir avec des dessins de nuage rouge cerclait de blance, qui repondait au telephone dans une cabine telephonique et souriait. Derriere lui une longue file d'attente qui reclamait au roux de termine sa conversation et de laisser la place aux autres !

-tres bien, faites une annonce au journal de TokyoNews et dites que le chef c'est l'Akatsuki. Je vous laisse j'ai plus d'argent pour paye la cabine telephonique. Et si ce n'est pas le cas boom le quartier de Konoha.

Sur ces mots il racrocha, et sorti de la cabine telephonique. Il souriait.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un telephone portable, ce serai mieux que de paye chere une cabine telephonique, non ? dit une voix

Un homme était a cote de son acolyte. C'était Kakuzu. Il portait un masque qui recouvrait sa tete et sa bouche. On voyait que ses yeux de fond noir avec des yeux vert.

-C'est vrai, quoi, ca reviendrai a moins chere

-Tu as raison et apres grace au satellite on nous repere et puis boom en prison, tu es fou, repliqua son acolyte

-Avec vos boom on croirait entendre Deidara, déjà un un c'est la migraine mais alors deux c 'est le suicide, chef Pein

-Pas Pein, mais patron, chef, quoi mais pas mon nom, on est dans un lieu publique !, repliqua le denomme Pein

-Exact jeune homme on est en lieu publique, puisque, vous avez termine de telephone puis-je utilise le cabinet telephonique, dit un vieil homme

Pein le regarda longuement.

-Je suis desole,( il le laissa passe) Savez-vous au moins qui on est ? dit Pein, regardez notre tenu

-Je sais des cosplayeurs deguise en membre de voyous des rues, dit le viel homme ,d'un ton songeur

Kakuzu malgres son plus grand serieux ne put s'empeche de rire. Pein, quand a lui était rouge de osait le critique,lui, le chef de l'Akatsuki et de plus, c'est lui qui a eut l'idee du manteau noir et des bagues !

Il fit un effort surhumain de ne pas s'enerve et parti accompagne d'un kakuzu a moitie mort de rire. Non, jamais, il aurait provoque le boss !

BASE DE L'AKATSUKI

La base de l'Akatsuki était un…. Restaurant la ou se reunissent toute la devinait qui sait qui paye ? le boss bien entendu !

-10 bols de ramens s'il vous plait, dit Pein au serveur.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki ne portait pas leur manteau car le restaurateur avaient interdit les costumes . Une fois les membre de l'Akatsuki avait portait leur manteau il se sont fait sacrement gronde par le gerant du restaurant. Pein avait dit que c'était des manteaux pas des tenus de cosplayeurs, le gerant les avait menace de quitter le restaurant et comme c'était son restaurant prefere Pein et les membres avaient enleve leur manteau noir.

-Alors comme ca, vous a fui Naruto et Shikamaru, dit Pein, vous me decevez beaucoup !

-Oui, et toi tu es toujours aussi polie envers les personnes ages, c'est pas toi qui a dit il faut etre des mechants. Meme les personnes ages n'ont pas peur de nous. Il nous prennent pour des cosplayeurs, repliqua Kisame je savait que la tenu de fast food marque'i love fish' conviendrai mieux

Il y'a eu quelque eclatement de rire.

Pein serra les poings et se taisit ce qu'il ne l'empecha pas de devenir rouge de colere. Tous les membres étaient calme quand il vit leur chef en colere .Un peu trop calme d'ailleur !

-Voila 10 bols de ramens, dit le serveur

-Merci ,dit Pein

Les autres membres eurent un sourir amuse par la politesse de leur boss. Tobi prit son bol. Tous le monde le regarda.

Tobi avait les cheveux noir hirsutes et un masque orange avec un trou permettant de voir son sharingan. Quand il vit que tous le monde le regardait, il se mit dos au membre et mangea les ramens avec une grande vitesse.

-Fini, dit Tobi

-Tu peux la refaire j'ai pas eu le temps de te prendre en photo,dit Hidan dans la main un appareil photo

-Non,dit Tobi

Chacun prit son bol et mangea doucement au ralenti pour Tobi.

-Boss, pourquoi vous nous avez demande de venir, c'est pas pour paye notre repas par charite au moins ?, dit Sasori

-Non, juste pour vous dire que a partir de demain ce quartier nous appartient et que je suis tellement heureux que je paye le repas ! dit Pein avec un sourire

-Super , comme ca tu paira tout nos repas et les impots en plus,plus que tu sera le boss dit Itachi

-Non, tu devrais demander tous ca au roi des quartiers de Tokyo ton oncle Madara. De plus tu es de sa famille, il te fera sans doute un rabait pour tes impots

-Non, je suis puni pour avoir pris de l'argent, dit Itachi en mangeant ses ramens

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Kakuzu, je ne croyait pas que tu volait de l'argent je n'y croyait pas ca de toi,Itachi

-Pour m'achete une glace, dit Itachi en mangeant ses ramens

Les membres de l'Akatsuki faillir tombe dans les pommes.

-Que pour une glace ?! crienrent-ils en meme temps

-Oui, il me manquai 5 yens, dit Itachi en mangeant ses ramens, je suis prive d'argent de poche pendant un mois !

Les membres faillirent tombe encore une fois dans les pommes.

-Cruel personnage ,dit Tobi

-Radin pire que Kakuzu, je pensais pas qu'il y aurai pire, dit Hidan (a ce moment la Kakuzu le regarda d'un œil mauvais)

-Au moins, il a le sens des economies, pas comme certains que je nommerai pas, repliqua Kakuzu

-Calmez-vous, le plus important c'est qu'on soit le chef de Konoha ce n'es qu'une question de temps que apres Suna,Kiri et tous les autre quartiers serons a nos pied, ahhhhhhhahhhhhahhhh, rigole Pein

-Il jouerai bien le mechant d'un film, dit Tobi discretement aux autres membres

Les autres hocherent la tete en signe d'affirmation.

Konoha, Bureau de la police 23h

Tsunade était devant la fenetre dos a ses deglutit, Shikamaru resta fige comme si on l'annonce que Konoha est en feu, Sai resta normal, Choji mangea son eternelle paquet de chips pour evite de stresse, Shino resta marbre, Kakashi lisait son bouquin comme si de rien n'était, Asuma fuma son eternelle cigare,Hinata regarda par terre,Kiba et son chien Akamaru deglutit, Sasuke resta marbre, Sakura et Ino resta silencieuse et deglutit aussi. Tsunade allait annonce une terrible nouvelle :

-Merci, d'etre venu malgre le retard de certaine personne ,vous leur transmetrait la nouvelle au plus vite. Moi, Tsunade Senju quitte le poste de chef de police et mon successeur sont : Akatsuki

Enorme choque pour tous le monde sauf pour s'y attendait. Il sourit quelque seconde puis repris une mine de tristesse. Shikamaru avait vu son sourir quand Tsunade avait annonce la nouvelle.

-Pas de question, s'il vous plait, mais ecoutez moi. Certe j'aurai quitter la police mais je pourrai toujours me rebellait contre lAkatstuki et j'ai confiance en vous pour joue les espions et me donnaient des nouvelles , compris ?

-OUAIS

-Enfaite vous m'avez promis que quand vous aurez quitte votre poste je serai chef de police ! repliqua Naruto

-Idiot c'est temporaire

Malheureusement les policiers ne savent pas ce que l'Akatsuki on en tete

3

10H TOKYO CENTRE DE POLICE

-La vieille a enfin donne quitter son , Pein je suis le chef de la police du quartier de Konoha. Et mon premier ordre c'est…..dit Pein assis dans le siege de chef

-La banque appartient a moi Kakuzu, dit Kakuzu

-Hein ! repliqua Pein

-Tous les musee doivent avoir que des tableaux et des scuptures de moi, dit Deidara, comme ca tous reconnaitrerons mon art

-Les poissons gratuits, dit Kisame

-Le cirque gratuit, dit Tobi

-Vous etes pitoyable,c'est vrai, vous etes de vrai gamins, non , on va faire mieux que ca. On va declencher la terreur, les amis. Et conquerir Tokyo tout entier et vire Madara de son poste !

-Euh… tu parles de mon oncle la, repliqua Itachi, il peut rivalise avec le 1er sachant que celui-ci est mort c'est en d'autre mot le n1 des boss

-Tu as raison ! On va atteindre son niveau au moins, dit Pein

-J'espere que je n'aurai pas une punition inimiginable, rencherit Itachi

-Vous etes trop bavare, dit une voix, on fait quoi boss ?

Pein se retourna et vit Naruto.

-Tu payes le resto de midi, dit Pein

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisante, dit Pein avec un sombre sourir, j'ai une meilleur idee

Naruto sent que ca va pas etre une bonne idee de joue les espions et surtout l'esclaves de ses ennemis !

Et pour finir depuis trois jours vous voyaient un Naruto entrain de faire le menage avec ses amis comme :Sakura, Neji, Hinata,Kiba,Choji,Lee ,Tenten Ino et il devait y'avoir un certain Shikamaru mais lui, il a eu la bonne idee de se cache sur le toit entrain de revasser.

Tant dis que Asuma, Kakashi,Gai,Kurenai ont été vire par Pein juge comme dangereux vu qu'ils sont adultes.

Pein dispersa ses compagnons pour trouver les demons aqueux. Ils avaient Sanbi mais il leur en manquai encore sept ! Les demons aqueux leur permettrerait de devenir enfin les rois de Tokyo, en conquerant les autres quartiers. Depuis la nouvelle de la demission de Tsunade, tout ce passa tres vite. Les autres quartiers craignaient des attaques de Konoha car l'Akatsuki était l'organisation la plus criminelle de Tokyo et aussi l'organisation la plus enfantin pour Madara.

TOUR LA PLUS HAUTE DE TOKYO 10h

-Alors comme ca il veulent rejoindre mon niveau et conquerir tout les quartiers c'est cela, dit un homme avec de long cheveux hirsute dos a son interlocuteur et face une fenetre.

Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et on vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges avec au centre une pupille noir entouree de trois aiguille et regardait son interlocuteur dans les sourit. Enfin, il y'aurai de l'action apres 20 ans de tranquilite, il allait enfin s'amuse et montre sa force dans le monde autre que Tokyo !

-J'ai un boulot pour toi, dit Madara

DANS LES RUELLES DE KONOHA EQUIPE AKATSUKI :ITACHI ET KISAME

-On doit cherchait Kyubi, c'est ca ? demanda le requin

Son acolyte Itachi hocha la tete en signe d'affirmation.

-Mais nous on peut pas l'attraper car on a le lycee c' est ca ?

Son acolyte hocha encore une fois sa tete.

-Pour finir on va se faire gronde par Pein en disant qu'on aurait du sauter des classes c'est ca, dit Kisame

-J'ai saute trois classe, j'ai 14 ans et pourtant je suis en 1ere

-Intello

-Non, genie me qualifiere mieux

Ils marcherent jusqu'à leur lycee et chance ils etaient tous deux dans la meme classe. Et quand ils rentrerent en classe il reconnaissaient les autres membres : Tobi(toujours avec son masque),Hidan (et sa faux),Pein,Konan,Kakuzu(entrain de compter son argent'notetde l'auteur 'radin')Deidara (entrain de cree une sculpture avec son argile'ntd j'espere que ca va pas faire boom')Sasori joue avec une marionnette ,Zetsu (entrain de parle avec une plante'ntd il est fou)

Itachi et Kisame rejoignit leurs amis tout en etant etonne.

-Oui, je sais vous etes heureux de nous voir, dit Pein en voyant Itachi et Kisame

Que fesait leur amis dans un lycee tout a fait banale et de plus leurs lycees

-J'ai arrete l'ecole en 2nd il y a un an, dit Pein, donc je compte sur vous pour me refiller les reponses.

-Euh non, disent d'une meme voix Kisame et Itachi.

-Eh je vous ai ramene les autres pour vous et j'ai meme accepter de venir, faites ca pour le boss.

-Alors c'est qui qui s occupe de la police, demada Itachi

-J'ai fait simple j'ai vire tous le monde sauf Hinata, on en a besoin de son byagugan au debut je voulait prendre Neji mais celui-la est parti en vacance et en plus il est trop intelligent,dit Pein comme si on lui posait la question combien fesait 1+1, sinon les policiers de Tsunade vont nous espionner et reveler notre plan a la vieille.

-euh, vous la-bas on peut commencer le cour, dit une voix derriere eux

-Oui, dirent les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Ils etaient tous assis a leur places, le professseur ne savait meme pas qu'il y avait des nouveaux eleves qu'il leur mit un test surprise. Tous les membres firent une drole de tete mais pas Itachi pour lui les cours c'était trop simple apres tout c'est pas un genis pour rien !

Remarquant que pour ses amis les choses etaient complique. Itachi prit des bout de feuille et mit les reponses. Il le passa d'abord a Kisame qui passe a Pein, Hidan ,Kakuzu, Deidara,Sasori,Konan, Zetsu et pour termine a Tobi. Mais celui ci fit un signe negatif de la tete et montre son contrôle de francais avec un dessin de lui .

Puis la cloche sonna, on passe au cour de sport et au programme badmiton. Ils prienrent tous une raquette sauf Kisame qui decide de prendre son epee comme raquette et Deidara qui juge les raquette avec aucun style , construit sa propre raquette avec de l'argile !

Pein ne connaissait pas bien les regles ainsi que tout les membres sauf Kisame et Itachi les deux finalistes.

« Il y a des fois je me demande qui sais le , maintenant je sais qui sera mon sucesseur maintenant »

Les cours se termina et Pein annonce une reunion QG de la police de Konoha ce soir. Les membres rentrerent chez eux en attendant l'heur de la reunion. Itachi alla droit vers la plus grande tour de Tokyo situe au centre de Tokyo. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 450 eme etages. Puis arrive il toqua a la grande porte en face de lui.

-Entre, dit une voix

Itachi rentra et se trouva en face de son oncle Madara Uchiwa.

Itachi s'inclina

-J'ai fait comme vous l'avez ordonne mon oncle, Pein a vire tous les membres de la vielle

-La vieille ?

-Tsunade, je veux dire

-Bon, je veux que tu continue a les epionne etsi tous ce passe comme le plan prevu alors tu sera toi aussi le Roi des quartiers de Tokyo et tu pourra exauce ton souhait.

Les yeux d'Itachi devient , il pourra exauce son souhait le plus chere : quitter Tokyo, le Japon pour visite le monde.


End file.
